


Milkshake

by idraax



Series: Old Works [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/pseuds/idraax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo makes Izaya a milkshake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

_What did I need again?_

 

He skimmed the recipe as he gathered the ingredients. First came the cup of milk. He opened the fridge, took out a bottle and carefully poured the milk into the cup. A few drops spilled over and he swiped them with his finger and licked them off.  Next was strawberry ice-cream. He checked the freezer.  There was a small tub sitting there, alone. He'd have to buy more food soon. He took it out and opened it. It was half empty.

 

_Can I get six scoops out of this? Whatever, I'll just use the rest._

 

Then, he got the blender and the 2 tablespoons of sugar. As he was consulting the recipe again, the front door opened.

 

"Shizu-chaaan! You in here?"

 

A vein throbbed in his temple and his fingers tightened around the piece of paper, which crinkled in his grasp. But, instead of answering, he turned towards the fridge to get the vanilla extract. Carefully, he measured out half a teaspoon and poured into the blender. As he was scooping the last of the ice-cream out of the tub, Izaya sauntered into the kitchen.

 

"What'cha doing Shizu-chan?"

 

He slid up to him and leaned his elbows on the counter. Shizuo blinked at him and then frowned at the blender.

 

_I don't have enough for two people…..wait, what am I thinking?!_

 

He dumped the rest of the ingredients into the blender and flicked the switch. The blender started up with a loud whirr.

 

"What d'ya want flea?"

 

Izaya spun around with his arms spread open. "To say hello!"

 

Shizuo's fingers itched for a cigarette, but he had promised himself not to smoke inside the kitchen after what happened the last time.

 

"Hello," he said grudgingly and turned back to the blender.

 

_A few more minutes should do it._

 

"Awww, is that blender more interesting than me?" Izaya gave him a pouting look.

 

"Yes"

 

He jumped as a pair of arms wrapped around him and Izaya leaned his head against Shizuo's stomach. "But, I came all this way to see Shizu-chan."

 

Shizuo rolled his eyes and shut off the blender. He detached Izaya's arms and gestured towards the table.  "Sit down" Izaya gave him a confused look, but did so anyway. Shizuo opened a cupboard and grabbed two glasses.

 

_What am I doing? Am I actually trying to be civil with the flea? Might as well go with it._

 

He poured the milkshake into both glasses, grabbed two straws and then brought them over to the table. "Here"

 

Izaya blinked at him. "You know I don't like sweet things Shizu-chan."

 

Shizuo frowned. "Once in a while is fine. You're too thin anyway." There was a pause as Shizuo blushed and Izaya's smile widened.

 

"Aww, is Shizu-chan worried about me? I'm touched."

 

"Drink it or get out."

 

"Fine, fine." He took a cautious sip. "Hmmm" He thoughtfully slurped at it. "This is not bad"

 

Shizuo hid a smile by slurping his own milkshake.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. This was my first ever fic for the Durarara fandom.


End file.
